The present invention relates to a portable ground fault interrupt (GFI) connector. More particularly, there is an electrical cord connector that has both a GFI feature and is moisture resistant.
For many years now, our society has had a sharp increase in the use of portable electrical tools for outside use. Consequently the use of electrical cords outside of buildings has also sharply increased. The typical home owner, for example, may use an electrical lawn mower, an electrical weed cutter, or an electrical leaf blower. A typical work site, also, typically uses electrical saws, electrical lights, or electrical nail guns.
However, this incessant need for more and more electrical tools has not come without a price. Every year thousands of individuals have been injured or even died as a result of electrocution from using these same tools in moisture laden environments. Simply put, electricity and water are not beneficial companions. One of the most common causes of this societal cancer is that most users simple do not have electrical cords that extend or reach as far as is necessary. Therefore, as a common fix to this situation, the user simply connects two cords together.
In and by itself, this two cord connection system is not a problem. However, most all lawns or work sites are often besieged by moist environments. Specifically, a work site can have standing puddles, a lawn often has just been watered by sprinkler systems, or morning dew is often laying on the grass.
One profession in particular, has a very high occurrence of standing water that is extremely dangerous for electrical cords. Fireman in their every day professional operation need many electrical tools. For example, electrical fans are needed to move air around after fires are extinguished, electrical saws are needed to cut access holes, for example, before, during and after a fire. When these electrical cords are employed, the connection points of these cords often are located near if not in standing water. As is often the case, a fireman will contact the electrified water and experience an unpleasant event at the least and a deadly one at most.
Accordingly, a need exists for a connector device that allows for the continued use of connecting two or more electrical cords in moist environments, yet prevents, eliminates or at least greatly decreases the risk of electrocution to those persons that must work in those environments.
Examples of patents related to various electrical cord connection and ground fault interrupt (GFI) devices are legion, each of the following prior art patents are incorporated by reference for its supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,132 B1 is a cover for cable connectors and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,692 to an electrical cord locking assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,588 to a retention enclosure for in-line electrical plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,864 to a short circuit and ground fault protection for an electrical system.
None of the foregoing prior art references address the need for a device that allows for the continued use of electrical tools in moist environments, yet prevents, eliminates or at least greatly decreases the electrocution nemesis.
There is a device for portable ground fault interrupt (GFI) connection. More particularly, there is an electrical cord connector that has both a GFI feature and is moisture resistant.
There is additionally a device that provides for an electrical cord connector device, comprising a housing portion designed to securely hold a first and second electrical cord therein; a GFI device located inside the housing, designed to be connected to the first and second electrical cords; and a restraining portion, located withing the housing, designed to securely restrain the first and second electrical cords withing the housing and to inhibit moisture from seeping withing the housing.
Additionally, the electrical cord connector further includes the restraining portion that comprises a flexible foam material. The housing has a top and bottom portion. The GFI device includes a male and female coupling for being coupled to a corresponding male and female end of an electrical cord respectively. The housing comprises a torpedo related shape where the first and second electrical cords enter the housing at the pointed ends of the torpedo related shape. The GFI device includes a reset button. The reset button extends through the housing and is accessible from outside the housing. The housing has a cavity positioned to enable a plug on the first electrical cord to fit withing the housing and be connected to the GFI. The materials making up the housing and interior portions of the invention are made with components that inhibit the formation of fire and/or smoke.